Intruder alarm systems have become increasingly popular for domestic as well as business use. There are various different systems available on the market today. These include perimeter alarm systems, which are used to monitor the perimeter of a protected premise and to detect an unauthorized entry into the premise through the monitored perimeter. Interior alarm systems include such things as motion and sound detectors that are activated by motions, sounds, or other predetermined activity within a supposedly empty premise.
While such systems operate well, a significant detracting factor is the need to arm and disarm the system when entering or leaving. Thus, with a domestic alarm system fitted with both perimeter and interior alarms, the occupant usually has a limited time, say a few seconds, on entering the premise to reach a keypad and enter a predetermined code to prevent a false alarm signal. Once the occupant is in the premise and has locked the door from the inside, the perimeter alarm system must be reactivated, again using the keypad. When leaving, the alarm is conditioned using the keypad, leaving a limited amount of time to leave the premise and lock the door from the outside.
While this procedure works, it is cumbersome and it does result in a large number of false alarms.
The present invention aims at the provision of an alarm system and a locking mechanism therefore that avoids these difficulties.